Chapter 94 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Fully Charged
Short Summary Long Summary Gajeel looks at Luffy in shock, yelling that he didn’t want help or his pride thrown away. Luffy reiterates that he understood that, and that didn’t mean he wouldn’t help. If he didn’t do that, Gajeel would die for sure. Luffy admits Gajeel is a proud man, but the Pirate refuses to let a friend die. Luffy then leans to the side to avoid Shade Magic, and says it’s rude to interrupt people talking. Jose retorts that it’s rude to take your eyes off the enemy. Luffy shrugs, picks his nose, and asks Jose not to do anything until he’s done with Gajeel. Jose is so dumbfounded he unintentionally complies. Luffy returns to the conversation, and tells Gajeel that he will always choose a friend’s life over their pride. Luffy then takes a good look at the battlefield, and notices Love, Sai, Boo, and the 2nd’s Anti-Devil Fruit Squad all down, being particularly enraged at his Grand Fleet members being hurt. Sai wakes up, and apologizes to Straw Hat for letting him down. Luffy reassures his comrade he did his best, and asks him to rest. With a serious gaze upon Jose, Luffy promises to beat him. Jose laughs at that, and vows to make Luffy regret hitting him. The Wizard starts the battle with a blast of Shade Magic as he screams for Luffy’s death. Luffy leaps up to avoid it, and hardens his fist with Armament Hardening before firing a Gum-Gum Pistol. Jose counters with several Phantom Bullets, but Luffy’s attack tears right through them. Jose frantically leaps away from the attack, which creates a small crater. Not letting up, Luffy coats his leg with Armament Hardening and stretches a Gum-Gum Whip. Jose curses before blocking with a Dead Blade. Luffy immediately pulls away from the attack. Jose then swipes his arm to send the Dead Blade forward. Luffy leaps aside to avoid it, yelling that it’s too slow. Angry at the taunt, Jose yells that he’s just warming up. Luffy answers in kind and sends a volley of Armament Hardening: Gum-Gum Gatling. Jose blocks by crossing his arms, but still feels pain from each punch. Luffy then launches an Armament Hardening: Gum-Gum Bazooka that sends Jose sliding. Lily takes the opportunity to reach Gajeel, and asks if he’s okay. Gajeel sarcastically asks how he thinks he feels with no arms, repeated stomps, and shattered pride. Lily, annoyed, states Gajeel is in no danger of dying if his sarcasm is strong. Sighing, Gajeel apologizes, surprising his friend. He says he’s sorry for blowing Lily off when he was looking out for him, for challenging Jose without being able to beat him, and for Lily finding out about his past. Lily asks if Gajeel was really that concerned about him finding that out. Gajeel shamefully repeats that he did horrible things he wanted to never bring to light. Lily states that while Gajeel’s sins for Phantom Lord were horrific, he had his own share of sins when he was part of Edolas’ Royal Army, shocking the Wizard. While Lily tried to keep his morality, his resentment from his banishment pushed him to do things he wasn’t proud of. Lily states that while they both did horrible things, they both found acceptance. He chides Gajeel for acting like atonement is impossible, when their friends are living proof it isn’t. Lily points to Luffy, a friend who cares enough to fight Gajeel’s greatest tormentor. If Gajeel wasn’t capable of redemption, Luffy wouldn’t have bothered. Lily decides to stop the scolding and take Gajeel to a medic, but his friend asks him to wait. Gajeel says that while he doesn’t deserve it, he asks to watch Jose fall as a member of Fairy Tail. When Lily protests due to his injuries, Gajeel states he refuses to die, wanting to eventually pay back Luffy for crushing his pride. Renji and Flare join up, and the former suggests accommodating Gajeel’s request. He promises to smack him awake from death, and points out the field medics. Renji then looks for them, who are distinguished by white stripes on their shirtsleeves. Flare asks if they should be concerned with Luffy, saying they came to fight the last strong opponent. Renji says it’s fine. While he admits Jose’s level of power, he sees no need to worry with Luffy fighting him. The Soul Reaper states their first priority is finding a field medic for Gajeel, and is frustrated at how scattered everyone is. Renji then notices the Phantom Soldiers all over the place. Flare orders Renji to help Luffy, but he shrugs as he says he’ll stay out of it. He tells an indignant Flare that he doesn’t interfere in a fight between men, remembering his teachings from Squad 11. Flare protests that Luffy will die if he loses, but Renji calls that a moot point, since Luffy won’t lose. Flare asks how he knows, with Renji shrugging that he just does. He opts to say he just believes in him, suggesting Flare should try it. Renji then gets back to wondering where he can find a field medic. Hinata recovers enough to use her Byakugan, but is still unable to get to her feet, so she takes a look at the fight. She reveals to Samui that she can see Jose’s power, and calls it disgusting Magic to look at. Hinata describes it as Jose standing in the middle of a whirlpool sucking in all the Magic. Samui calls that an unfair advantage, prompting Ms. Valentine to ask who said war was fair. The agent looks at her bindings, and says that chains aren’t enough to stop her, laughing she could get away right now. Samui tells her not to bother, and holds out Valentine’s umbrella. She explains that her Devil Fruit was very simple to figure out, and it is apparent she can’t float away without her umbrella. With Ms. Valentine’s bravado wiped away, Samui states it’s not a sin to worry about comrades. The agent chuckles at that, saying Luffy is doomed against Jose, convinced her Commander will kill him and everyone in the Alliance. When Samui scowls at that, Valentine laughs that it’d be crueler to lie, asking how someone who constantly replenishes their strength can be beaten. Hinata asks which world Ms. Valentine is from. She answers with the Pirate World, being a former member of Baroque Works. With a knowing smile, Hinata asks how anyone from the Pirate World can bet against Luffy. That gets her to shut it Jose starts getting frustrated, having been forced on the defensive from Luffy’s punches. On the other hand, his Charge-Charge Fruit is making sure he can replenish his strength. He calls it a shame someone so talented isn’t working for him. Luffy, thinking Jose is incredibly stupid, asks why he would be friends with such a jerk. Irritated by the look, Jose throws a kick, which Luffy blocks with Haki-covered arms. Luffy then sends Jose stumbling with a Armament Hardening: Gum-Gum Bell. Furious, Jose yells that every attack will make his opponent’s death more painful. When Luffy doesn’t respond, Jose angrily sends a Dead Wave. Luffy leaps up and launches an Armament Hardening: Gum-Gum Spear. Jose is able to catch the feet and starts to use his Devil Fruit. Before he can do that, Luffy retracts himself and nails Jose’s face with a haymaker, forcing him to let go. Jose recovers and wipes his face, noticing his blood. He compliments Luffy, saying he hasn’t bled since he faced Makarov. While impressed, he calls it disappointing Luffy won’t submit to him, claiming he could put him to better use. Luffy frowns, saying that Jose reminds him of Arlong, which just makes him want to beat him even more. When Luffy asks what friends are to him, Jose calls friends people who have absolute loyalty to each other, adding that they live and die with that loyalty. He claims that Gajeel and Juvia betrayed him in the worst way, saying he has to kill them for siding with Fairy Tail. He even goes so far as to call them useless for not remaining loyal. Jose adds that he’ll have to kill Luffy if he keeps standing in his way. With a grin, Jose decides to show Luffy something he was never able to do before the Charge-Charge Fruit. With that, Jose shapes his Shade Magic into a Phantom Clone, boasting that it has exactly the same amount of power as him. Flare yells about that being impossible, thinking no copy magic can perfectly replicate power, and should be dividing it. Renji points out that it did, but Jose has so much power thanks to his Devil Fruit that it doesn’t matter. Renji, wondering if Luffy will show his tenacity, remembers Ichigo once telling him about how tenacious all the Acts are. Jose and the Clone charge, and both throw kicks. Luffy blocks them, but is still forced back. The Clone runs forward and leaps at Luffy, who is punched straight into the ground. Jose follows up with a Dead Wave, but Luffy is able to avoid it as he complains about two fighters being cheating. Jose retorts that if you’re not cheating you’re not trying, and fires another Dead Wave. Luffy dodges again, and realizes he needs to step it up, so he changes into Second Gear. The self-aware Clone charges Luffy, and is knocked back by a Gum-Gum Jet Pistol. When the Clone regenerates, Jose gloats that his creation can’t be beaten so easily. He internally admits that it still has a threshold, and has its own lifespan in exchange for power close to its creator. Luffy coats his fist in Haki, wanting to hit harder, and vanishes from sight. The Pirate then reappears and nails the Clone’s head with a Gum-Gum Eagle Pistol, dispersing it. Luffy angrily yells for ‘Jo-Jo’ and vanishes again. He gets right in front of Jose and nails him in the stomach with a Gum-Gum Red Hawk, earning a scream of pain from the Wizard. Luffy quickly follows up with a Gum-Gum Eagle Bazooka to the chest, sending Jose into the air. Luffy leaps up to follow, and drives Jose back to the ground with a Gum-Gum Hawk Spear. Cursing, Jose recovers and launches a Dead Wave. Luffy evades with a Gum-Gum Jet Balloon. Once Luffy lands, he vanishes from sight again, with a horrified Jose wondering how the Pirate can be so fast. He is then nailed with a Gum-Gum Hawk Whip from the side, pushing him down. Jose is able to quickly recover, thanks to his Charge-Charge Fruit and natural power as a Wizard Saint. He tries to counter with a Phantom Fire, but Luffy still avoids it easily. The Pirate even goes so far as to say Jose is too slow and not that strong for someone who talks of strength, infuriating the Wizard. Luffy resumes the bout with a Gum-Gum Hawk Rifle, sending Jose sliding across the ground. Luffy, yelling that Jose should back up his tough talk, furiously strikes him with a Gum-Gum Hawk Gatling. The others look on, amazed at Luffy dominating the fight. Lily asks if Gajeel is satisfied, but the Wizard is adamant about wanting to see Jose fall. Luffy then ends the volley with a punch that floors Jose. Luffy angrily says that acting like a servant isn’t loyalty or friendship, just slavery. He exclaims that real friends are equally loyal to each other, and that Jose only ever saw Gajeel as a servant, which infuriates Luffy. Jose gets up, saying that’s what it means to be in a guild under a master, railing that Gajeel can’t be anything but a member of Phantom Lord, even going so far as to call that the unchangeable hierarchy of the world. Luffy retorts he’ll never be a servant, and that real friends give their all for each other without question, and not what Jose touts. The Wizard brushes that off as youthful naivety, and calls it a shame Luffy won’t live long enough to see how wrong he is. Jose calls mutual loyalty a childish fantasy, and claims reality creates kings and servants. He then gathers Shade Magic around himself, and says that while he’s impressed with Luffy’s speed and strength, he won’t forgive him for interrupting his punishment of his ‘servant’. Luffy calls him stupid for thinking Gajeel is his servant, telling him to get over it. Jose calms his irritation, and then yells as he exerts his power, sending it skyrocketing. Gajeel yells that it’s impossible, and that Jose was nowhere near this strength eight years ago. Renji realizes it’s the Charge-Charge Fruit enabling him to match Luffy, and knows the fight just got more difficult. Lily asks if he still doesn’t want to help, and Renji stands by his faith in Luffy, knowing he’s got plenty left. Jose starts expanding, with his muscles ripping through his shirt until he becomes ten feet tall. Lily mutters at the stifling power, and Flare thinks of it as like being stuck at the bottom of the ocean. She wonders how Luffy isn’t being affected, and also notices Renji doing a good job resisting. Flare then notices all the plants dying, realizing the magic in the land itself is being sucked up. On top of that, Jose also absorbs his own spell of the Phantom Soldiers, confusing all the remaining fighters. Once finished, Jose states the Charging Station: Maximum Power has surpassed his limits as a wizard, estimating his power output at 200%. Luffy calmly vanishes and reappears to launch a Gum-Gum Red Hawk at Jose’s stomach. To everyone’s horror, Jose doesn’t budge. With a smug grin, Jose floors Luffy with a punch to the head, earning a gasp of pain. Flare yells in concern, while Renji notes Jose’s newfound strength. Recovering, Luffy sends a Gum-Gum Jet Octopus Stamp. Still not budging, Jose calls Luffy a fool to face a man with the power of two Wizard Saints. Luffy leaps back to get some distance, but Jose fires a Dead Cannon that painfully knocks the Pirate down onto his back. Laughing, Jose gloats that speed is nothing without power, and that no amount of speed can bring him down. Luffy retorts with a Gum-Gum Eagle Bazooka, but Jose just tanks it as it harmlessly bounces off. Luffy tries a Gum-Gum Hawk Gatling, but still has no effect on Jose. The Wizard moves to slam Luffy’s head, but the Pirate avoids it with a duck, thanks to Observation Haki and speed. Jose mentally curses that it’s a stalemate, but reassures himself that he has unlimited power, and Luffy doesn’t. Straw Hat realizes Second Gear isn’t enough, and decides to get more power with Third Gear. As Luffy inflates a blackened fist, Jose realizes his opponent is sacrificing speed for power, admitting he’s more tactical than he gave him credit for. Luffy promises to wipe away Jose’s smirk, and calls Third Gear perfect for that as he launches a Gum-Gum Elephant Gun. Jose crosses his arms to block, but still grunts in pain from the attack as he’s knocked back. The Wizard quickly gets over his surprise and thinks winning shouldn’t be too hard. Jose then unleashes a volley of Phantom Bullets. Luffy frantically avoids them all with Observation Haki and tries to respond with a Gum-Gum Taurus Rifle. Jose smirks as he side-steps the attack. He gloats that Luffy’s only advantage was speed, and that while Luffy’s power can damage him, he isn’t fast enough to catch him. Jose gathers Shade Magic, promising to hit Luffy with an attack he can’t avoid. He then launches a Phantom Tide. Luffy tries to counter with a Gum-Gum Elephant Gatling, but the Shade falls around Luffy before exploding, completely enveloping the Pirate. Flare and Lily yell in concern, while Renji and Gajeel look on. While injured, Luffy is still alive and ready to fight. Grinning, Jose tells Luffy he needs to know when he’s outmatched. Glaring, Luffy sends a Gum-Gum Grizzly Magnum, which Jose counters with a Dead Cannon. The resulting explosions force Luffy to bring his arms back. With a demonic grin, Jose yells as he sends Shade Magic running through the ground. Luffy leaps into the air when he senses danger, and Jose unleashes a Phantom Geyser. Luffy gets away with Gum-Gum Balloon, but he’s left wide open to Phantom Spears. Knowing he can’t escape, Luffy hardens his body with Haki. The attack is still powerful enough to painfully pierce through Luffy. Jose declares that he’ll put down Luffy like a rabid dog. He then unleashes a Phantom Wolf that snaps and bites through Luffy all over his body. Flare and Lily yell in concern, while Renji urges Luffy to show what he’s got. Luffy struggles to grab the Wolf’s jaws, complaining about how much this sucks, knowing it’s too risky to use Fourth Gear. He then has a flashback to when Sabo took him aside for training after Clover Town. The Revolutionary realized that Fourth Gear put too much stress on Luffy’s body. Attentive, Luffy asks his big brother what he should do. Sabo informs him that he asked Chitsujo for a detailed report on everything Luffy has done, which the latter finds a little creepy. Sabo states he found something interesting from the Thriller Bark incident, and asks if Luffy really combined Second and Third Gear when fighting Gekko Moriah. Luffy confirms it, saying he had to endure the pain to keep everyone from dying, and hasn’t done it since because of the strain on the body. Grinning, Sabo asks about Fourth Gear having worse drawbacks. Sabo states that they’re going to get Luffy used to combining those Gears more often. Thanks to Luffy’s training with Rayleigh, he’ll be able to do it with serious drawbacks. With that, the brothers get started. Luffy glares at Jose, remembering how much pain he put his friends through, and having the nerve to say Gajeel deserved it. This goes in conflict with Luffy’s deep-seated belief that people are allowed to change, saying if his crew could do it, Gajeel could too. He compares the situation to what happened between Nami and Arlong, and decides to help his friend by bringing down the source of his pain. Deciding to put a stop to all this, Luffy kicks the Phantom Wolf away from him, immediately dispersing it. After getting over his shock, Jose darkly chuckles that he’s fine with his prey having some fight left. Luffy screams that he’s had enough, and states Jose keeps reminding him of Arlong, Crocodile, Aokiji, and Lucci. He yells they had no right to decide people’s lives, and says Jose doesn’t either. Luffy then goes into Second Gear, with Lily in disbelief his friend would do something he knows can’t harm Jose. Flare, worried, asks Renji what’s happening, and her friend admits he doesn’t know. Jose laughs, asking if Luffy has given up or pathetically trying to prolong his life. Luffy appears right in front of Jose, and brings his arm back as he coats it in Haki. Everyone assumes he’ll use Red Hawk, prompting Jose to call him a fool as he decides to take the hit to show it won’t work. Luffy then inflates the fist, shocking everyone, and nails Jose with a Gum-Gum Giant Red Hawk. Luffy reverts to normal as Jose screams in pain from the burns, wondering if the Gears were really combined. Luffy then inflates his fist and sends it into Second Gear, and slams a Gum-Gum Jet Elephant Gun full-force into Jose. The attack sends the Wizard flying, which Lily calls amazing. Renji observes Luffy starting to pant, and realizes that Luffy turned back to normal so he wouldn’t be so exhausted. It’s not nearly as draining as Fourth Gear, so Luffy just has to catch his breath after each attack. Luffy starts waiting patiently, wanting Gajeel to see his tormentor beaten. After a full minute, Jose screams as he runs back towards them, blasting a Dead Cannon. Luffy responds by launching a Gum-Gum Jet Grizzly Magnum that tears right through the attack. Jose quickly crosses his arms to block, but is still painfully sent back as he’s forced to his knees. Luffy returns to normal as Jose gets to his feet, looking positively demonic as his sanity is also taking a beating. He raves that he will not be beaten by a ‘worthless brat’. He proclaims himself to be Jose Porla, the Definitive Wizard Saint, and vows not to fall. Pushing his power, Jose increases his Charging Station. Every ounce of life in the ground is wiped from existence, with Lily calling it unreal. All across the battlefield, Medics struggle to keep every Wizard alive, with the other soldiers frantically defending their comrades from opportunistic Coalition grunts. With that, Jose declares that he has UNLIMITED POWER!! Renji starts to struggle to stand, while Lily and Flare fall to their knees. It gets worse as Flare falls to her face, weakly calling for Renji as her life force fades. Renji gives a horrified yell as he sees Lily and Gajeel struggle to stay conscious. Luffy finally notices, muttering in worry. Jose finishes, and yells about how amazing his power feels. With a maniacal laugh, Jose blasphemously claims that he wants to crush Chitsujo now. He decides to start with Luffy as he slams his hand to the ground. Luffy prepares to charge as Jose unleashes a Phantom Geyser. Luffy avoids it with Second Gear, but Jose is able to quickly follow up with a massive Dead Wave. Luffy uses Haki to block, and still feels something akin to an electric shock. Luffy turns back to normal, and tries to recover his strength. Jose gleefully yells about his ‘invincibility’, at which point Renji readies his blade. Jose grins when he notices, saying he forgot about the ‘little maggot’s’ existence. When Luffy gets to his feet, Jose states it’s time to end it. He starts forming an orb of Shade Magic, which he says has every ounce of his UNLIMITED POWER. Jose states that with the absorbed power, he’ll use a spell that was inspired by Makarov. Renji, knowing the power within the orb, protests that he’ll wipe out the entire battlefield, including his comrades. Jose just laughs that it’ll only target those incompatible with his darkness. Renji asks if Jose is acknowledging how twisted he and the Coalitionists are. Jose simply brushes off good and evil as concepts decided by the victor. Jose then invokes Phantom Law. While Renji is frozen in horror, Luffy frantically rushes forward. Jose screams for everyone to die, but the orb abruptly shrinks and vanishes. A confused Jose’s chest then lights up, and he fearfully asks what’s happening. Renji realizes the Wizard overloaded his body with Magic Power, and it’s now paying the price. Jose’s body starts to crack, with purple light pouring out. Luffy runs up and punches Jose right in the jaw, yelling that he tried to take what didn’t belong to him. Luffy keeps punching the Wizard in the stomach as he rails on Jose for being a ‘greedy bastard’ who just kept taking power, money, or other people’s lives. Jose defiantly says it was his right to take what he wanted. Luffy tells him to shut up as he punches him in the jaw, saying he knows nothing about real power. He then kicks an incredulous Jose, saying real power comes from sacrifice. When Jose claims to have made them, Luffy head-butts him and calls that a load of crap. Luffy proclaims that Jose just sacrificed others for his own gain, and that real sacrifice is putting yourself on the line. With another punch, Luffy calls it his right to beat Jose for angering him, and he got that right when Jose tried to kill his friends. Luffy kicks Jose into the air, and stretches back an inflated fist, earning a horrified scream from Jose. Luffy then devastates Jose with a Gum-Gum Jet Taurus Rifle, earning one last scream of pain from his opponent. Jose is sent flying, and Gajeel stares in shock. Renji remembers what Ichigo told him about the other Acts, calling them a tenacious bunch. He notes Luffy refused to give up and adapted to the battle, and that all the Acts don’t know the meaning of admitting defeat. Luffy’s arm stretches as far as possible and Jose vanishes from sight due to the momentum. Now, Gajeel feels a weight lift off his shoulders. Then, something slams into the last pagoda and sends it crashing down. Sabo blinks in surprise, and sees Jose on his back, eyes blank, mouth open, and bleeding through his cracked body. Sabo realizes what happened, and congratulates his little brother. Luffy drops to a knee, fatigue finally catching up to him, and smiles. Omake: A Bizarre Omake Jose sighs in annoyance once the take is finished, thinking it degrading to be called Jo-Jo. Luffy frowns and pouts that it isn’t a big deal. The director sighs at that, and apologizes while saying there’s nothing they can do. He adds how much ND hates when things go off-script. The menacing overlord smiles, and admits that he let Luffy improvise the nicknames. With a look at Luffy, Jose states he isn’t surprised. After a moment of silence, Jose feels something odd. When ND asks, Jose points out the Omake usually have witty jokes at the end, but that hasn’t happened. He asks if someone forgot their line, or if Luffy was supposed to improvise and forgot. Suddenly a very flamboyant, muscular blonde appears, and laughs dramatically. While ND wonders how he got past security, At that point, the man states that they were expecting a witty joke, BUT IT WAS ME, DIO! Appearing Characters Monkey D. Luffy Jose Porla Gajeel Redfox Pantherlily Don Sai Renji Abarai Flare Corona Hinata Hyūga Samui Ms. Valentine Sabo Omake: Jose Porla Monkey D. Luffy ND2014 Mr. D. Irector DIO! Abilities Magic * Shade Magic ** Phantom Bullets ** Dead Blade ** Dead Wave ** Phantom Clone ** Phantom Fire ** Dead Cannon ** Phantom Tide ** Phantom Geyser ** Phantom Spears ** Phantom Wolf ** Phantom Law Jutsu * Byakugan Haki * Observation Haki Devil Fruit * Gum Gum Fruit * Charge-Charge Fruit Techniques * Gum-Gum Pistol * Gum-Gum Whip * Gum-Gum Gatling * Gum-Gum Bazooka * Gum-Gum Bell * Gum-Gum Spear * Gum-Gum Balloon * Gum-Gum Jet Pistol * Gum-Gum Eagle Pistol * Gum-Gum Red Hawk * Gum-Gum Eagle Bazooka * Gum-Gum Hawk Spear * Gum-Gum Jet Balloon * Gum-Gum Hawk Whip * Gum-Gum Hawk Rifle * Gum-Gum Hawk Gatling * Gum-Gum Jet Octopus Stamp * Gum-Gum Elephant Gun * Gum-Gum Taurus Rifle * Gum-Gum Grizzly Magnum * Gum-Gum Giant Red Hawk * Gum-Gum Jet Elephant Gun * Gum-Gum Jet Taurus Rifle * Charging Station: Maximum Power Previous/Next Chapters Previous Chapter: Chapter 93 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Sins of the Past Next Chapter: Chapter 95 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Past, Present, and Future Category:Kunugi Town Arc Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail Campaign